User blog:Ricizubi/Finale
The air froze for a little bit from Shiv's cold strike and the water and fire fall down from the sky, but the chatmirals were all unphazed. Rici turned his head towards her and nods as a yes, then she sits again. Shiv: You better finish this quickly. IH: Yeah, this is really getting boring. I'd rather watch a soccer match. Rici, X and LPK: IT'S CALLED FOOTBAL! WHAT YOU HAVE THERE IS NOT FOOTBAL AT ALL, YOU BARELY USE YOUR FEET AND THAT IS NOT A BALL! IH: Hahahahaha, our footbal is true footbal, unlike yours. What you have there is for pussies! Ryu: Exactly! Rici feels how the first user dies. A random AWC has just gone inactive forever. Holding no meaning to Rici, it still pains him. Some other AWC shouts: FIRST KILL!! Rici: DAMMIT! THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES ANYMORE! *Rici starts running towards LPK Rici: This time no matter what, you're going down for good!!!! LPK: Say that again you faggot! The two chatmirals launch their fists at another and the collision of their power creates a huge shockwave and the ground beneath them cracks with unmatched speed. It disappears, evaporates, it's gone. Only a huge crater is left under them. LPK: Now look at what you've done! Rici; What I've done?! What you've done maybe! Ryu: It's what I've done! LPK & Rici: Yeah, sure... *All 3 of them start falling in the gigantic crater which luckily did not crack the whole island down and sink it *Everyone was fighting on their fronts: **MJ was pushing back Nada and going up towards the main building of the building of Chatford **Soul was keeping Murry back from getting an advantage over the left flank of Akarici's army **Sara was trying her best at overwhelming JOPF MJ and Nada's side MJ: TEEEMEEE!!! GET OUT OF HERE NADA! I KNOW YOU'RE GREAT WITH MEMES AND ALL, BUT IF I DON'T DO THIS FAST, RICI'S GONNA NUKE ME AGAIN! Nada: OK (Nada makes an Ok face with his Meme Meme no Mi) I'll let you pass... MJ: Really? Thanks Nada! Ok then see ya later!! Nada: I LIED! (Nada forms a huge I lied face with his right hand and he smashes MJ with it) *MJ manages to block it in time, although he could not have avoided the pain of having the truth fall on him MJ: THE TRUTH HURTS!!! Nada: YOU DON'T SAY!!! (A You don't say face appears above Nada's head and the sound of that pushes MJ back a little) MJ: JUST LET ME PASS DAMMIT!! *MJ starts his aho haki and runs towards Nada with a fist full of a white flame in his hand Nada: THOU SHALL NOT PASS!!! (Nada completely blocks off MJ's attack) MJ: Why are you only using memes to say things?!?!?! Nada: I'm fighting! What do you want me to do?! Take pics of a shower lesbian orgy in which all the girls from chatford take place?! MJ: I do want you to do that! *Nada makes a me gusta face *MJ laughs a little and then he notices a presence behind Nada *MJ starts to make a scared face with a sweat drop on it MJ: umm... Nada... behind you... *Behind Nada appears a shadowed figure with red eyes Neo: Talking about me? Hur hur hur hur~ *Nada turns back with a scared face towards Neo Neo: FEEL THE NIGHTMARE!!!!!!! *Nada gets absorbed into blackness that suddenly appears from the ground. *MJ gulps MJ: '''Oh shit... *MJ looks behind himself and sees how a lot fo contributors sink in the darkness '''MoM: You're really dead MJ, you should have had better just stayed home with Caring. MJ: I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH CARING TEEEMEEE!!!!! Sara and JOPF's side *JOPF is slashing all she can with her katana *Sara dodges them all with lots of grace, but the soldiers behind her get hit *Weirdo almost gets hit by one of JOPF's slashes, but he blocks it in time Weirdo: Sara! You better start blocking them and fight JOPF seriously or else we're all going to die!! Sara: I'm trying!! But she's too good! If I would have fought Nada, it would have been easy to get passed him! JOPF: FOR RYU-SAMA I WILL NOT LET ANYONE PASS!!!! Sara: It's hard to dodge, but then.. I WILL ATTACK AS WELL!! *arms start growing on JOPF, from which she quickly breaks free from Sara: Not yet!! JOPF: YOU CAN'T GET ME LIKE THAT!!! Sara: YES I CAN!!!!!! السماء (Sara user of the Hana Hana no Mi) JOPF: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!!?! IT'S ALL JAPANESE TO ME! Wait... I know Japanese Sara: It's over! *huge amount of hands grabs JOPF's feet and then a flower of body parts descends from a cloud like a giant tsunami it drowns JOPF in it *JOPF is caught in the grip of the tsunami of body parts and looks like she is drowning whilst holding her right hand out for help JOPF: I'M DROWNING!! HELP!!! Sara: YOU'RE A FISH!!! JOPF: A FISH THAT CAN'T SWIM!!! HELP!!! *Sara turns her head back towards the army of contributors behind her Sara: You can't escape now!! So guys! I secured the area ahead! We can go no- *She can't finish her sentence as her wave of hands is utterly destroyed and the contributors behind her get instantly knocked down *JOPF falls in the arms of none other than Jinbe Jinbe: You better stop missy with this fishfight or else I'll be forced to do something my manners would normally not allow *Jinbe puts JOPF down and looks at Sara with a powerful stare Sara: This can't be good... Weirdo: Jinbe, you're awesome... Murry and Soul's side Soul: You're not passing this line as long as I'm here!!! Murry: I do what I want!!! IH: No you don't! You slave! You're working for LPK! Wtf happened to you Murray?!?!! (IH shouts from away) Murry: Shut up you faggot!!! *'''profiting from the short lack of attention, Soul cuts down Murry in half *the half where Murry is cut is only pure alcohol and Soul's sabre passes right through Murry '''Murry:Soul! I'll take you down! May it be a drinking contest then!!! Jack's large shot! *Murry transforms his fist into Jack Daniels and he launches it straight into Soul's face *His fist grows 20 times its original size Soul: You're fighting me where I'm best at!!! *Soul opens his mouth widely and he swallows all that Jack Daniels in one giant gulp Murry: What the fuck.... Soul: IS THAT ALL YOU'VE GOT?! Murry: NOT YET!! FIGHT OF THE DRUNKARDS!! *Above them a figure is seen flying *That figure belongs to Dice and he has been pushed way back A few moments ago Dice: This is getting fun!! *Dice cuts down an AWC with one of his 8 swords Swim: Right?! These new 2 katanas I got are really awesome! *Swim cuts down a random AWC *5 seconds later of chat Dice: NO WAY YOU BASTARD! I'M DEFINITELY STRONGER THAN YOU! *Dice grins largely whilst looking at Swim Swim: THEN TAKE THIS!!!!! *Swim swings his katanas upwards, hitting Dice from the direction of the ground and propelling him upwards Swim: And there he's gone flying Dice: JUST WAIT TILL I GET BACK!!! A new girl contributor from behind is amazed from what she saw Jade '''(recruit contributor): THAT WAS AWESOME!!! '''Swim: Really?! Thanks! Jade: YOU ARE REALLY AWESOME FOR BEING ABLE TO DO SOMETHING THAT AMAZING! Swim: MARRY ME! Jade: I SURE WILL!! ???: 'SO FAST! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?! CASANOVA?! (Captain contributor FD - "Big Usopp Fan") '???: C'mon, let him and his bitch have some fun! (Captain contributor SP - "The snipa") Back to current time *meanwhile Dice is flying towards AoPK's army side *Coincidentially he lands right on THT's head and sends him unconscious Dice: Dammit, that shitty bastard, he's so going to pay for this! Now where am I n- *He notices Nacchy on the floor almost getting stepped on Dice: NACCHY! OI BASTARDS GET AWAY FROM HER! *He slashes down the contributors that almost step on her and then he rushes at her Dice: Nacchy?! Are you alright?! What the hell are you doing here?! *He notices that she is sleeping Dice: This isn't good... I gotta get you out of here!! *he thinks a little and he quickly comes up with a solution Dice: That's perfect! *He looks towards IH Dice: HUNGRY!!! YOU GOTTA HELP NACCHY! SHE'S SLEEPING HERE!! CAN'T YOU JUST GET HER AWAY FROM THIS BATTLEFIED!? IH: HUH?! WHAT?! GET HER HERE THEN! What the hell are you even waiting for!? *Dice starts running without hesitation towards the giant wall on which IH, Shiv and MDM are sitting on Dice:hard to carry someone whilst running through a giant army and slashing my way through... but this is the price I gotta pay for saving the girl, right? MDM: NACCHY!! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?!?!? IH: Shut up MDM. *Dice jumps towards IH with Nacchy in his arms *IH opens his arm Dice: Finally I made it here, now ju-! *IH grabs Nacchy's sleeping hand and kicks Dice off the wall IH: Just GTFO creep Dice: WHAT ABOUT MY REWARD?!!? (He says that whilst falling) IH: There's none! Dice: Noooooo!!!! *Dice then falls down and hits his head on the ground and falls unconscious IH: Sheesh, what a pussy. Back to where the 3 chatmirals *the 3 quickly get back out from the crater without any effort at all Ryu: It's time for me to finally show you my power!!! My Hika Hika no Mi!! Oh wait! I don't have a DF! LPK and Rici: Then why the fuck are you called Kizaryu? Ryu: It's because my shine is greater than that of the Devil Fruits!! Rici: Ryu.. you better just...!! LPK: DIE!!! Ryu: Not yet!!!! *the 3 of them jump at each other with their fists ready to hit the others face and a slowmo appears *Rici then notices something behind him Rici: Shit... LPK: ...it... Ryu:....is.... Rici: The... *Rici gets punched in the face with a great force LPK: ....Fleet... *LPK gets hit in the face from Rici's head and he feels the power of the same punch that hit Rici Ryu:...Moron! *Ryu gets him in the face from LPK, just how LPK was hit by Rici, all 3 of them experience the same pain from the fist and all 3 are seen flying away into a wall IH: OH! SHIT JUST GOT REAL! *DP appears close to where the chatmirals crashed into DP: You guys have lots of explaining to do... *On DP's right is Sff and on DP's left is Levi, both are looking down towards the 3 chatmirals Levi: I did not think you would do something like this Rici... Rici: EH!? LEVI!! LEVI-SAMA! I DID NOT MEAN TO DO THIS!! I'VE GOT AN EXPLINATION!! *'''THT wakes up and sees what's happening and he sees Ryu and Sff standing so close to each other '''THT: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! Serene: Another pic? THT: JUST TELL ME! Serene: You're no fun! But either way! Sff is gonna fight Kizaryu! THT: GOD VS GOD!!!!!!! Ryu: Hey there... Sff: You better prepare to suck some while you're bowing down like that... LPK: OH SHIT! DP! OI! DON'T GET ME WRONG! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! IT'S SHITTY RICI THAT CAME UP WITH TH- DP: I don't care... all 3 of you better be prepared for the worst... On the other side of the battlefield *hundreds of Neofistas appear and start shooting Neobeams at the enemies *the dark Neobeams send the contributors into the darkness and capture them until new orders appear *through all that hell, Ace grabs Karu into her arms and jumps away onto the other side of the Neofista army, not before killing off a few Neofistas *The neofistas all turn towards the 2 and try shooting them Ace: '''Don't worry, I'll take good care of your Calu... '''Calu: Ok... thank you very much Ace... Ace: I order you to stop Neofistas! The ones you should shoot are right there! We've got nothing to do with this! *the Neofistas seem to listen to Ace without hesitation Ace: Seems like we're lucky this time, (on the other side of the battle, Sff pressed a button from DP's orders to concentrate fire away from those 2) Karu: Well, it seems like we escaped... thanks for rescuing me Ace... Ace: Well we're rescued, but the others are still in big trouble... especially Rici... *Not soon after she says that, a huge explosion occurs and everyone gets knocked down except for the few strong ones, even the chatmirals are seen down on the ground and they lost Jinbe: What are you gonna do with them now? *Jinbe and Neo get in close to DP who is looking at the defeated Chatmirals DP: Well I guess... it's time for punishment.. The war ended with those words *a newspaper suddenly gets dropped from a news coo and on it was written the following The 3 chatmirals were punished and almost demoted, but after a while, the decision was taken for them to keep their rank, but they will have to clean the toilets and decks of ships for the next 3 months. So they did. 4 new chatmirals were chosen, the situation was so desperate and the need was for chatmirals that did not actually fight in that coup d'etat. The 4 new chatmirals chosen were 2 chatbukai, Shiv and IH and also Karu was selected to become a new chatmiral along with Sff, the Neofista creator. Peace and order was restored, ofc.... a few ships were destroyed after the war. The reason was: "Moronic acts of the punished chatmirals who started fighting for no reason whilst cleaning the toilets" (an image of the 3 fighting in the toilets is shown right after the reason is stated) ' THE END' Category:Blog posts